Betrayed
by emmawatsonfan1
Summary: Tobias has betrayed Tris in the worst way possible. Can she ever forgive him? Its not so simple though they have two beautiful children. And Tris cant possibly go to her best friend for help when she's betrayed her too. Tris wishes her life would just hurry up and end.*CHAPTER THREE IS UP!*
1. Sariyah

**A/N: So this is like a tiny stupid little chapter that is just the begging of a fanfic that I'm writing so yeah... This idea just came to me while reading insurgent today... Right now (the beginning of the fic) Beatrice just finished giving the aptitude test to Christina's daughter yes I know they're from the same faction and Tris shouldn't be giving her the aptitude test but whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does...**

**Tris's POV**

"Sariyah?" I questioned.

"Yes?"

"Your aptitude test results are... well, they're different."

"What do you mean?"

"Sariyah, it seems that you are what we call divergent."

"What's divergent?"

"Divergent is a lot. It means that you have aptitudes for multiple factions. The aptitude tests as well as most stimulations don't quite work on you. Divergent can also be dangerous, its not good to blurt it out. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Who are your parents Sariyah?"

"My mom is Christina Blanch." Christina Blanch was my best friend during dauntless initiation, but over the years we haven't really been in touch. She just all of a sudden stopped talking to me.

"And your dad?"

"I don't know, my mom never told me. What factions do I have aptitudes for?"

"Well your results are quite unusual. See most factions anyone has ever had an aptitude for was 3, that person, well, that person is me. But you seem to have an aptitude for all five factions." I watch her eyes grow wide in shock

"What does this mean?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Listen just leave and go home, okay? I'll tell them you're sick. Divergence used to be awful and scary, it still is in a way. They used to record one result for divergent kids, now we can record all of them without being scared, but you must still choose one faction." I watched her get up and exit quietly. The erudite part of me took over I couldn't help but wonder who her father is, but before I could ponder it the next kid entered the room.


	2. Christina

**A/N: OMG! Thanks you guys so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I just wanted to say that I completely ship FourTris, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris's POV**

After I got home from administrating the aptitude tests I went strait to Christina's Apartment. I had not been there in so many years. I knocked twice. Christina opened the door, I could not read the expression on her face.

"Beatrice." She stated. I cringed, I had not heard that name in so long, even Caleb calls me Tris now.

"Cristina. Sariyah's not here is she?"

"No."

"Good, I was hoping to talk to you without her around. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Her voice is crisp, as if we're strangers. I enter her apartment."So what is it?"

"I administered Sariyah's aptitude test today."

"So you know she's divergent and has an aptitude for all five factions and may leave me all alone, so what?" She spat. I felt a pang in my heart when she said she'd be all alone.

"Well first of all she won't leave you and even if she does Tobias and I will be here for you." She cringed. "I came here because I want to know who her father is."

"Well that's just to bad then isn't it? It's my private information, so what makes you think I'd share it, and with you of all people."

"Well we used to be friends."

"Used to being the operative words. Now please leave, just because you're the wife of one of our leaders doesn't mean that you get to do everything you want to."

"No, it doesn't. But I'm smart, I gave you the option to tell me who it is, now I'll just find out on my own."

"Go ahead and try." She sneered.

"Well first off he's sixteen and you're thirty three, that means he was conceived when you were sixteen or seventeen. So I now know that one of the reasons you may be withholding this information is because you feel guilty because that was around the time Will died."

"You mean Will was murdered, by you I might add." Thant hurt a bit, but I kept going.

"Well sorry but you forgave me years ago. Another thing is that, that was around the time you stopped talking to me, meaning that I probably disapprove of the dad. That enough for you?"

"No because you don't disapprove of the dad, but you'd disapprove of me with him, and you know what I do too! I hate my self for it!" She shouts.

"What?" I squak.

"Because I know that if I told you, you would feel worse than I'd feel if you'd slept with Will!" With that she burst into tears. A sense of dawning washed over me, I gasped as my hands covered my mouth. I would not, I _will _not let her see me cry. I burst out the door and run through the hallways, tears silently streaming down my face. I ignore the looks I get and keep running. The sight of me must be so odd, after all I am a grown woman. I run and run until there's nothing left. When I stop I'm by the net where I first met Tobias, back then he was just Four though. The though of him hurt me more I made my way out of that room and to the roof where I jumped in a train car and sat there crying for hours. Then someone jumped on with me.

**A/N: I know I know, another short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Bye guys. :)**


	3. Important Authors Note!

**Hey guy so I have 2 versions of the next chapter.**

**version 1: Tris confronts tobias sorta immediatly.**

**version2: Tris waits a while before confronting tobias.**

**review which version, if I dont get a review telling me before 10pm eastern time I will post version 1**


	4. Tobias

**A/N: So here's a new chapter (already I know!) Haha I just love this fanfic! Please note that I have not given up on my other stories, I've just had a bit of writers block... Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Oh and I will be posting a new chapter every weekend:)**

**Sidenote: So because most people wanted version one, thats what I'm posting, really super sorry to the people who wanted version 2.**

**Extra important A/N: I had this chapter don on Friday but my computer kept crashing I finally got it to work just now!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris's POV**

I looked up and saw Tobias's face looking at me.

"I've been looking for you for hours." he said. "You missed dinner."

"Ok." I replied wishing he would just jump off the train.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he asked coming to put his arm around me. Great, the one time I don't want him to comfort me, he actually tries to. When he gets closer I shove him away. He stumbles back,not expecting it.

"Tris! What was that?" he asked. I shrugged

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What. Are. You." I repeat, this time more sternly, as I stand up. He looks confused, I don't know why.

"I, I'm a man."

"And?" He still looks confused but starts listing what he is.

"I'm divergent, I'm dauntless, I'm a dad, a friend, a fighter, a husband, and Tris I love you so please tell me whats wrong."

"I think you left out a few. Aren't you also a liar, a cheater, and a bastard?"

"Tris could you please just tell me what going on."

"Did you or did you not sleep with Christina?"

"I, What?"

"Let me rephrase, _when _did you sleep with Christina?" At first he hesitated, but I guess he realized there was no point.

"Listen you've got to understand." I wanted to run, I didn't want to listen to his reason why. The fact that he did it was enough for me to hate him.

"Tris, you in there?" he waved his hand in my face. I blinked a few times and offhandedly said

"Yes."

"Listen it was back during the war. After you went to Erudite head quarters. I was just so mad at you, I loved you so much, I still do."

"If you loved me then why'd you sleep with her?"

"Out of anger at you for going, I guess. I felt so guilty and missed you so much, and I know its stupid but that's why I went to Erudite."

"Out of guilt?"

"I guess, yeah."

"You know know it's going to be a while before I forgive you."

"Yeah, but does that mean that you will forgive me?"

**Tobias's POV**

"I don't know, Four, I don't know." It burned when she called me Four, she only calls me that when she's really truly mad. Renewed guilt was coursing through my veins. I loved Tris more than life itself, I would take a bullet for her any day.

"Did you know you have a kid?" She asked

"Christina attempted to contact me through letters, emails, and phone. I never look at a single letter or email and I never answered or listened to any of her calls."

"Well her name is Sariyah."

"Oh."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know her."

"Do you love Christina?"

"On a completely platonic level. I have an amazing five year old son and seven year old daughter that I love to death. And I have a wife. A beautiful, Amazing, strong, loving, wonderful, confident, smart, and for the most part selfless wife. And for that I am eternally that thankful and happy. I don't need anyone or anything else."

**Tris's POV**

When he said that I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. No, Tris, stop it. I scolded myself. Think about what he did to you.

"Are the kids home alone?" I ask breaking the silence.

"No, Uriah offered to watch them while I look for you."

"You know I really thought you were more abnegation then dauntless, but appearently not. This is about the most selfish thing you could ever do! I never believed I'd see the day when Tobias Eaton stoops to even one of his parents levels!" And with that I hopped off the train.

**A/N: So do ya'll want long chapters with like a thousand, two thousand words, or do you want short chapters with like five hundred words, or do you want me to keep doing what I doing and stop where ever feels right? Ps Thank you all for your positive reviews!**

**Love You! Until next time**

**~A**


End file.
